On the Other Side
by Lostspelunker
Summary: Power can be a cruel thing, to those who wield it, and to those who don't. If you find yourself lost, pray to whatever god you know not to land where hell reigns, and darkness prevails. Kakashi, Naruto, and Sai obviously forgot to pray.


Okay, this is a story I just came up with, and I needed to get it down before I forgot it. Please tell me if it's any good. Thanks.

I don't own Naruto, to the best of my knowledge, but I will someday...oh yes. I will.

* * *

Kakashi, Naruto, and Sai stood in a line shoulder to shoulder, facing a single opponent. It was Akatsuki's latest recruit, a young woman named Yumi. She stood with her head tilted to one side, studying the three ninja. Of course, when they started out, they weren't planning on facing her, but now that they had crossed each other, neither was backing down.

Yumi's partner, Tobi, squealed happily from behind her. "Yumi-senpai! Yumi-senpai! These leaf ninja have a jinchuriki! Tobi knows because Tobi is a good boy and did his homework!"

Naruto growled and charged towards him angrily, pissed at his cover being blown. Not that he really had one, but it didn't exactly hurt if a member of Akatsuki didn't know he housed the Kyuubi when he faced them in battle.

Kakashi sighed as Tobi squealed and leapt away, seemingly playing a game of tag with Naruto, who chased him around the field while the rest of the group watched in dumbfounded exacerbation. If Sakura were around, Naruto wouldn't act like such an idiot. Well, actually, he would, but he would act like a different sort of idiot. Unfortunately, the hospital was short-staffed, so Tsunade had roped Sakura into helping out.

With a final lunge, Naruto seized the hem of Tobi's cloak, yelling, "Gotcha, you little…" excitedly. That's when things went wrong. Yumi started forward, a ball of energy forming between her hands as she came to Tobi's aid. Kakashi and Sai moved forward to protect Naruto as Tobi spun around, creating his time-space whirlpool thingy in a move of self-defense.

They all collided in a bang that was heard for miles around, and all were thrown into the void.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

When Kakashi opened his eyes, he found himself looking up to the blue sky. _How odd, _he thought._ I could have sworn that it was cloudy where we were before._ Shrugging it off, he rose and studied his surroundings.

He was on a dirt path like one of the many that led away from Konoha. On both sides were densely wooded forests. He heard a groan, and saw Sai and Naruto both sitting up a few feet away, rubbing their heads in irritation. "You guys alright?" He asked.

Naruto, suddenly remembering what happened, leapt up shouting, "Where is he? I'll get the jerk this time, believe it. Acting like such a little kid. Who does he think he is? How the hell did he become a ninja anyways?"

Sai stood up, smiling widely. "Isn't that rather hypocritical, dickless?"

Naruto growled at Sai, and looked ready to attack him instead of Tobi. Kakashi hastily intervened, saying, "You two can fight later, but now we need to figure out where we are."

Both boys nodded, immediately going into ninja mode. "Based on our surroundings and he climate, I would say we are in fire country," Sai said.

Kakashi nodded. "That makes sense. Lets see if we can get back to the village and report on what happened to Tsunade. This could be important. According to my bingo book, Yumi is able to create genjutsu so realistic that you don't know you're in one until it's to late, so keep your eyes and ears sharp."

Both boys nodded seriously, Naruto gnawing on his lip worriedly, and Sai's face an emotionless mask as usual. A loud groan echoed to them, and all three turned simultaneously to look at the form standing about twenty feet away from them on the road. At first, they thought it might be Tobi or Yumi, but as the form began to stagger towards them, the realized that it was to tall to be either candidate. It appeared to be a civilian man in his mid forties. His arms were covered in horrific gashes, and his gait was halting. Again, Kakashi wished for Sakuras presence, albeit, this time for a different reason.

As the man came towards the three ninja, they began to realize that something was wrong. Even though he had many wounds, none bled. His eyes, even though they were pointed at Kakashi, were unfocused and blank, as was his face. He tilted his head back, and the group saw an enormous gash across his throat as I f someone had tried and failed to behead him. He opened his maw and let out a bone-chilling moan, one that projected pure hunger. The three stood frozen in place as he staggered towards them, his arms outstretched towards them, groping for their clothes and clutching at air.

Suddenly, a kunai came shooting out of the trees, and struck him in the head, dead on the temple (no pun intended). He slumped to ground and was still. A black form shot from the trees and landed a few feet away. The person was garbed entirely in black, including a black mask, but you could still almost see the waves of simmering anger rolling off them. "What the hell were you thinking," The person spat in a familiar voice. "Do you have a death wish, or are you just morons?"

"S-sorry," Naruto muttered, feeling rather chastised.

At the sound of his voice, the figure jerked their head up, presumably staring at Naruto. They then moved their head in the direction of Kakashi and Sai, then gasped. They rose quickly. "Naruto?" they whispered. "Kakashi-sensei? Sai-san?"

They all frowned slightly. Did this person know them? The voice was familiar, yea, but they just couldn't place it. The person looked up at the sky, then seemed to pull him or herself together and told them to follow him/her/it. "It'll be dark soon," was the only explanation given. They didn't really have a choice, and so they followed the mysterious figure into the woods.

After a short trip, entirely silent, they reached a small concrete barrack-like cabin. The figure opened the door and ushered them in, shutting the door behind them hurriedly. Inside was a rather Spartan living quarters, with a bed, a desk, a few shelves for scrolls and books, and two other small rooms, one a kitchen, one a bathroom. The oddest part was the fact that there wasn't a single window.

The figure pulled out a few chairs from the desk and the kitchen table. "Now, "they said. "Please explain who the hell you are, and why you look like Kakashi, Naruto and Sai."

Kakashi scowled at them, replying, "Perhaps because we are. Now who are you to act like this?"

The figure stiffened briefly. "I was the person to watch them die," they said quietly, pulling their hood and mask back to reveal their teammate and friend, Sakura.

* * *

So, what did you think? Twist got you, didn't it. Or did "Kakashi-sensei" give it away? Oh the drama of being a writer. Please review and tell me if I should continue or not. Until next time!


End file.
